fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Seth Masterson
Summary Before Seth Masterson, there was the Masterson family. There was Abraham and Eve Masterson, two brilliant scientists working for ACE, and their two children Isaac and Abel Masterson. Isaac was the older child and excelled in everything he did. He was gifted in both, academics and martial arts. Abel was his younger brother, six years below, who admired both, Isaac and his parents greatly. But unlike them, he didn’t have any special talents. He wasn’t smart or skilled. Just perfectly average. He was always in their shadow, and because of their busy work schedule and Isaac’s commitment to joining the army, he didn’t get any attention, let alone recognition. So in order to put himself on an equal playing field, he would make a name for himself. If he didn’t naturally have those things, he would work hard for them. He would become smarter and stronger than his brother and evolve past him. No matter how dangerous it would be. Unfortunately, Abel was never able to achieve his goal, as he died in a car accident at the young age of 12. Isaac blamed himself, and his parents were heartbroken. Abraham had to go as far as to wipe his wife to keep her grief from driving her to insanity. Isaac went to join the army as a way to distract himself from this. Abraham, to cope, drove himself deeper and deeper into his work. Though not too long after, ACE introduced a new project. One to create clones, and ACE put Abraham in charge of it. Little to Abraham’s knowledge, this was a test inside a test, as ACE was fully expecting Abraham to do what comes next. Naturally, in an attempt to bring back his son, he used Abel's DNA for the experiment. However, the incubation period was several years long. There are other, less important tests of other children as well. Abraham focuses hard on his work. Years pass and Isaac returns to his family, a strong young adult. When he finds out what his father is doing, he’s horrified to see Abel in a vat. See, things have changed over the course of years. But it all stemmed from one thing that ACE was hoping would happen. This became less of a chance to bring back his son and more of just another scientific discovery. The loss of his son took more of a toll on his sanity than he originally thought. So ACE approached him to...modify Abel. Convinced him it wasn’t really his son. And so they turned the clone into a fighting machine. Due to this, several things happened. Despite only being about two years old, he’s several years older than how old Abel would’ve been (putting the clone at physically 16). Second, they sent his consciousness into every war in human history and gave him nothing but a sword so he can learn heavy skill throughout them all, and wipes his memory on each trip so he can’t just repeat the patterns, but the instinctual skill remains (while to Seth’s consciousness each trip is centuries, to the outside world it’s only an hour each trip, and they’ve been doing this constantly for two years). And most importantly, they infused him with Hephaestium. See, originally, back when Abraham was doing this for Abel’s sake, he feared that his fragile son could repeat history, so he decided to imbue Hephaestium into his body to make him stronger and more durable. Thing is, that would’ve killed the clone, but Abel’s DNA had some power dormant in him of reactive evolution, or the evolve factor here. If Abel lived a little longer, it would’ve manifested, but it’s now fully in the clone’s possession. The evolve factor not only allowed him to adapt to and survive the Hephaestium infusion, having it fused into his flesh and bones, but it also allowed him to turn it into a better version, Neo-Hepheastium, or Hephaestium Mk II (colloquially referred to as streakless steel, as it’s so durable not a streak can be made on it), and even more than that, he could turn his hands and feet into any type of bladed weapon, from swords to bows and arrows to lawn mowers to pizza cutters. The Evolve Factor also allows him to regenerate, but that has yet to fully manifest into any more than him regrowing Neo-Hephaestium if he fires it as darts. Only downside is that it’s the heaviest element/alloy known to man in this state. They name the clone Seth, as in the bible, Seth was the “replacement” for Abel after he was killed by Cain. Eve is unaware of any of this. Abraham asks Isaac to join the cause but Isaac vehemently denies and tries to destroy Seth to preserve Abel’s memory. Unfortunately, this goes as well as you’d expect and instead of destroying Seth, he frees him. With a killing machine on the loose, Seth trashes the lab and escapes. However, his mental exercises take a serious toll on him, which renders him amnesiac. The only thing he can remember is that his name is Seth Masterson, and a light understanding of his powers (the hands to blades thing and that alone). With nowhere to go, Seth stumbles upon a mansion in the middle of nowhere, where he’s taken in. Four years have passed since then. He found a mansion belonging to a man named Butler, and was invited to stay. Because of the infusion of the indestructible yet surprisingly malleable metal in Seth’s body, he figured out that he could change his hands into any sharp weapon six months later. Years passed, and Seth became increasingly more distant, as Butler made Seth think humans were inherently cruel. Later, a girl claiming to be a princess taking refuge came to his mansion. Together, they exposed Butler as a soul-stealing lich after the souls of super-powered individuals, which Seth eventually dubs as Potents. As payment, Seth helps the girl, named Delia, take back her kingdom. They fail, and learn that there's other Potents out in the world, and Seth along with Delia go out to find a few to protect them from the man who took Delia's kingdom. After recruiting a few more into their group, he is instrumental in world-risking events and greater. Appearance & Personality Seth is an African-American boy at approximately 5'11" with an earring in his left ear. He has short yet somewhat spiky hair and is 18. Seth has peak human toned muscles, notably in his neck. He has grey eyes that turn red when sufficiently enraged. Seth is different from the other Potents (the group that Seth founded with Delia) in the fact that he's a lovable jerk due to his social ineptitude and deadpan demeanor. He tries to get better with his humanity, but it's slow and steady. He has a dark set of morals, as he doesn't mind killing in the slightest. While the others aren't above it (except for Delia and Ian), he doesn't think twice. He seems to have a softer spot for Delia, as he feels indebted to her. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | High 4-C Name: Seth Masterson Origin: Potents Gender: Male Classification: Potent, Clone, The Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert swordsman, along with anything else that has a blade, Martial Arts, Metal Manipulation, Can turn his hands and feet into any bladed weapon, Gravity Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Being wiped from existence just sends him to a pocket dimension in which he can come out of) and Anti-Regeneration , Portal Creation, Density Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight, Spatial Manipulation, Acausality, Hawking Radiation Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Black Hole Creation, Time Travel, Resistance to Soul, Time, Space, and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Comparable to and can hurt Ian, whose teleportation to a distant spaceship has him exert this much energy) | Large Star level+ (Existing as a human black hole, his GBE is this high) Speed: Relativistic (Can react to actual lasers) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Elliot, who can move so fast that while in a room where one second in there means the universe would've died a hundred times over, he wins a fight with only five minutes passing on the other side) Striking Strength: Large Planet level | Large Star level+ Durability: Large Planet level | Large Star level+ Stamina: Incredibly High. Fought and was tortured for days on end, and regeneration is potent enough to have him fight nearly infinitely. Range: Extended melee with blade abilities and broadsword. Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks. Planetary to universal with gravity powers and gravity enhanced ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: A bastard sword Intelligence: Extremely high. Regarded as the smartest of the Potents, second to his girlfriend Mina, as his brain is subject to his evolve factor. His parents were also scientists of a secret agency. Trained himself in fighting since the age of 12, and was trained by ACE too. Weaknesses: Seth is subject to rage, and has a weakness to electricity, as his body is mostly metal. He also has no resistance to transmutation. Preventing him from breathing also draws his regeneration to keeping him alive. Key: Pre Torture | Post Torture Note: Subject to change with more writing. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Sword Hand- Seth slices with his sword hand * Axe Hand- Seth chops with his axe hand * Chainsaw Hand- Seth turns his hand into a chainsaw and thrusts it forward. A variant of power saw/drill hand * Saw Hand- Seth cuts with his saw hand * Scythe Hand- Seth uses the scythe hand to slice in a vertical arc with great range and to pull the enemy closer for a better attack * Spear Hand- Seth thrusts his spear hand forward * Bow Hand- Seth fires a metal arrow with his bow hand * Spike Launcher- Seth turns his hand into the spike launcher and fires * Sai Hand- Seth attacks with sais, usually with his dual sai hand * Knife Hand- Seth thrusts his knife hand to shank * Cleaver Hand- Seth chops with his cleaver hand * Morning Star- Seth bashes with his morning star hand * Harpoon Hand- Seth turns his hand into a harpoon gun, launching a harpoon on a rope to impale an opponent. * Rope Dart Fingers- Seth turns his finger(s) into rope darts and fires them at a limit * Spiked Gauntlets- Seth uses this attack as one of his main attacks. It is for pummelling purposes. * Cudgel Hand- Seth bludgeons with a cudgel hand * Flail Hand- Seth turns his hand into a flail and swings with it * Claw Hands- Seth turns his hands into steel claws and slashes * Chain Hook- Seth turns his hand into a chain hook and throws it or swings it around * Wire Hand- Seth attacks with wires * Battle-axe Kick- Seth performs an axe kick with a battle axe * Cleat Front Kick- Exactly as it sounds. He kicks with spiked cleats * Sword Cartwheel- he turns all his limbs into swords and cartwheels to the opponent * Spike shot- he kicks a spike towards the opponent * Sword flip-kick- Seth does a frontflip towards the opponent, and turns his feet into swords, slicing downwards as he lands on his back * Multi Sword Kick- Seth performs many side kicks with his foot as a sword * Ice Skate Backflip- Seth backflips with ice skate feet, cutting upwards. Used if an opponent gets too close. * Tri Slash- Seth slices with sword hand first, then axe hand, then saw hand * Super Pierce- Seth turns his hand into short spears and quickly pierces the opponent many times. * Swordsman’s Gambit- Seth fires a blast from his shotgun, and while the opponent is stunned, performs a series of different weapon attacks. (I’ll cross more of this bridge when I get there) * Needle Barrage- Seth fires out a large amount of needles, darts, tacks, shurikens, and pins very quickly to have a storm effect. * Sword Slam- Seth turns his body into a sword and rams the opponent. * Lightningrod- Seth Uses dual lance hand and sticks one hand in the air like a lightning rod and another pointed at an opponent. Lightning strikes one hand and travels through Seth to use as a bolt of lightning of his own. * Reality Rend- Seth uses a highly advanced version of his gravity powers and his swords to quickly cut through space and create a temporary dimensional rift. He can use this rift as a portal, or as a pocket dimension to store projectiles. The rifts close after some time, but he can open as many as he needs. * Gravity Manipulation- Seth can control gravity, gravitons, and the likeness * Tractor Beam- Seth shoots a beam of energy to move things from afar. * Gravity Arrow- Seth shoots an arrow enhanced by gravity to make it stronger. * Graviton Arrow- Similar to the gravity arrow, but is much stronger, and has a larger risk and reward. The charging of the attack warps the whole planet, distorting gravity, yet when launched, the area of effect is so much greater, and even if it misses, it still has a gravitational force on the opponent, warping their body structure. Negates durability to an extent. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Artificial Lifeforms Category:Regeneration Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gravity Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Bow Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Metal Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Potents